You've Got the Love
by Miss Edelstein
Summary: Drabbles based off lyrics from various Florence and the Machine songs. Pairings include USUK, SwitzPhili, NiChu, Spamano, GerIta, LietBela, SuFin, Franada, PruAus and DenNor, but not necessarily in that order.
1. No Light, No Light

**Hello! This is my first drabble collection, and as you could probably tell (but if you couldn't, no worries!), these drabbles are based on Florence + The Machine songs! So far, I have eighteen of her songs on my iPod, and so I'm guessing that there'll be about eighteen chapters/drabbles, unless I buy more of her songs! Anyway, the title of this drabble collection is "You've Got the Love," which is one of her songs, so I won't be basing a drabble off it, unless I get an idea! Also, I picked lines from the songs to base the drabbles off of, because I figured that it would be much harder to base a drabble off a whole song than to just base one off a line from a song. Anyway, here's the first USUK! On a side note, USUK, DenNor and GerIta will have more than one song and drabble!**_  
_

_No Light, No Light ~ "When it's over, you're the start."_

_Pairing: USUK_

England fought in many battles in many wars, and before he had America, he always went home to an empty house, feeling like the war was still going on. Though a treaty had been signed to end it, there was nothing (or no one) to make him forget what had happened. The wars may have been over, but there was never a fresh start afterwards. All he could do was simply drag the past out into the present.

But that was until he met America. The little boy had immediately captured his heart, and he knew that he would never love another when the small colony chose him over France. England had long given up on romantic love, but he would smother America with brotherly love, and all the affection he had in his cold heart, though over time, his feelings became romantic.

For the first time in his life, when a war had finished, England didn't just carry on. No, he had a whole new way of seeing life. He had finished fighting a war, and to be honest, it was also to protect the little boy for as long as he could, and when America would jump into his arms, smiling happily, he wouldn't think back to the past full of blood and death and chaos. He would look to the future, a new start for him and America, though he reminded himself when he saw a grown America sleeping beside him that it wasn't a new start, because he was sure that his life had only truly started once he met the American.

**For all you Florence + The Machine fans, I have a question! If you absolutely had to pick one song of hers that's your favorite, which one would you pick? I'd pick Blinding! Answer in a review!**


	2. Howl

_Howl ~ "If you could only see the beast you've made of me."_

_Pairing: DenNor_

Denmark knew it. Nobody else did, and nobody else ever would find out. He was ashamed of himself, really, but it wasn't like anybody would ever suspect that. He was always the cheerful, annoying Dane on the outside, but on the inside, inside his mind, he was reeling, and it wasn't just because of the drinks he just downed.

He knew he was crazy, and crazy in love with the one person who hated him the most. Well, besides Sweden, but he was pretty sure that Finland distracted the Swede from that fact. But that was beside the point. The point was that Norway would never see how far he'd fallen, both in love and into insanity.

And because of this, Denmark was on a bit of a rampage. Smashing windows, breaking mirrors, throwing chairs, shooting refrigerators, and all that good, fun stuff. You know, the usual when one is insane and depressed.

"Denmark, what have you done?" Norway's eyes only widened slightly at the mess, though his voice betrayed nothing. It was cold, just as it always was when directed towards him.

The Dane didn't answer. He went up to his room and locked the door, ignoring Norway's angry shouts to let him in. Denmark eyed his axe from across the room, and let out an uncontrolled, high-pitched giggle. If only Norway could see what he's done to him. He's reduced the King of Northern Europe to a bloody monster just by making Denmark fall in love with him.


	3. Breath of Life

_Breath of Life ~ "Who's side am I on?"_

_Pairing: Spamano_

Romano was torn. Torn because he had two choices. Either he could side with Veneziano and the other Axis powers, or he could stay with Spain and try not to get involved in this war. He could be safe in the Spaniard's arms and not have to worry about anything.

But what was the right choice? Veneziano or Spain? He was loyal to both, but surely Veneziano would understand if he stayed with Spain for the duration of the war. After all, had the younger Italian had the option, he would've stayed out of the war, but no. That stupid potato bastard just had to rope his stupid younger brother into a war that was practically unwinnable, no matter what it looked like right now. Romano knew that as a country, Spain favored the Axis, but as Antonio, he favored the Allies, and that was the direction Romano was leaning towards also. But Veneziano and their people, their _boss_, for crying out loud, sided with the Axis, so shouldn't he too? Or should he stay with Spain? Hell, if he really wanted to, he could go join the Resistenza, but he wasn't brave enough to go against his boss.

In his mind, he knew he should side with his brother. He had to. It was their duty as the country of Italy, but Romano couldn't help but feel like he was the only one who saw what was really going on. The Holocaust, the killing of innocent Jews and others, was happening, yet nobody except for the Allies seemed to think it was wrong. Did this mean he was a traitor? Should he just go stay with Spain and try to forget what his people were fighting for? He wasn't strong enough to handle the guilt of being the cause of the death of so many innocents. It would surely break him. But no matter how much he wanted to be with Spain and stay safe, he knew what he had to do. Besides, you can't break what's already broken.

He chose Veneziano.

**So, it looks like Romano's a bit of a black sheep in the Axis! I wanted Romano to be able to see what was happening (like the Holocaust) because it seems like Italy Veneziano was blindly pulled into a war that he fought in because of Germany. Also, if this offends anybody, I'm incredibly sorry! I'm mostly familiar with the views of the Allies towards the war, but I'm not as familiar with the views of the Axis towards WWII. Please review!**


End file.
